One Time At
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: Band Camp? Not quite. A parade comes through Scranton and well, Michael decides to take everyone outside. When one of the marching bands need to park their truck there, Michael invites them inside and they are now stuck because of the snow. Chaos ensues.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Office at all... if I did, like many other females, Pam and Jim would be together. But I do 'own' the band kids... well, I know them all. AND I live like two hours away from Scranton.. which isn't relevant.

A/N: This is my first every Office fan fiction, so bear with me. I had the idea the other day. This takes place somewhere after the third season, near Christmas. I haven't seen all of the third season so my facts might be off but I've seen all of the first and the second.

* * *

The workers at Dunder-Mifflin in Scranton, Pennsylvania were hard at work... well they should have been but a parade was going through the city and Michael decided that everyone should go outside and watch the parade. Stanley said he had some things to finish up with and other people agreed with him but Michael had told him he better get off the phone or he would do something drastic. As to what that drastic thing would be... it would be hard to tell since Michael told the camera man that he was just improvising as he went along and that was easy to tell as he searched his mind for an idea but soon he had everyone in the office down on the sidewalk, except those who worked down in the docking area and they had refused to come watch. 

"What's this parade for, Michael, that you had to drag us from working?" Pam asked as she pulled her coat tight around her shoulders as the cold air blew around them.

"It's the Christmas parade and I thought it would be a good idea to boost everyone's morale." He was making things up again just because he wanted to come out to see the parade.

"Can't we just watch it from inside?" Stanley asked in his low voice, ready to head back inside.

"It's the first week of December... don't they usually have these things in November?" Jim put in.

"It was all the snow, don't you remember?" Pam said with a smile in his direction. Ever since he broke up with Karen at the end of August, Pam and Jim were comfortable together again.

"Shh...it's starting," Michael said with a wave of his hand.

"Michael, you're not just out here for the candy, are you?" Angela asked. "Because we really have work to do." By the scowl on her face, she wasn't happy that they were standing out in the snow.

Michael was about to say something when his mind went blank as someone pulled up into the parking lot of the office building. A bigger guy stepped out of the truck that was labeled with the words 'Line Mountain Marching Eagles'.

"Do you mind if we park this here? It's not that far from the end of the parade and we need somewhere for the kids to load up their instruments. The buses are following up here."

"Oh yes! Children...children... of course since they are in the parade. Band kids, huh? This one time at band camp..." Michael started and everyone around him started to groan.

"Uh... thanks." The man walked away as buses pulling into the parking lot.

"Pam, go get some hot chocolate."

"For what?"

"Just do it."

"Michael... we can't entertain them in the office. Their band is probably big."

"We'll stick them into the conference room."

"Michael..." Toby started but he was interrupted by the same man he was trying to talk to.

"Shut up. We all know you're against whatever fun thing I'm trying to do."

The parade had started up as different bands came down the streets, soon followed by groups of people. Candy was thrown out of the cars and from people in the parade that were just walking and soon Michael was gathering up candy that was meant for the children standing near them. The parade was taking a while and after about a good half an hour, Santa Claus passed in his sleigh, waving to everyone around them. After the parade ended, there was a group of around thirty-five people walking towards them and most of them were in band uniforms.

"Thanks for letting us park here," a man said who had on a blue shirt with an eagle as a logo.

They could see Michael was about to open his mouth to say something but the teens started to unload the truck full of cases and put the instruments away. Michael had walked up to the cymbal player and snatched them out of the smaller boy's hands. He started to hit them together.

"Look, monkey." He started to impersonate the toy monkey that held the cymbals. "Chinese man." He put one of the cymbals on his head. He started to talk in mock Chinese.

"It's not like we haven't seen those before," one of the girls muttered, putting away a rather large looking instrument that was called a baritone. "You're not supposed to play with the instruments."

Michael's face looked semi-serious. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm trying to lighten up the mood here. If you don't like my hospitality..."

"They're just tired from the parade and the ride up," the man, obviously the band director, said.

"Where are you from?" Dwight asked.

"Herndon... near Sunbury. It's about two or more hours away from here."

"Long trip," Jim said.

"Nothing that we're not used to... we played Lakeland a few years ago and we came up near here," the girl who had been putting baritone away stated. "There's farther places to go anyway."

Michael clapped his hands together, "Let's all go inside and get some hot chocolate."

"We should be leaving, it's starting to snow," the band director commented.

"No no no no no! I insist," the manager said, putting on a fake accent.

---

Michael looked at the camera man. "I love children and the office could use them visiting here."

There's a pause as the camera man seems to say something.

"Sure, they're teenagers but what's the difference? They can play us some music, quote American Pie, and maybe hire a stripper for that music."

There is another pause.

"I know they're under the age... but they could use the fun." He lets out a small chuckle with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

---

The band kids found themselves inside the office building after changing back into normal clothing from their uniforms. Pam was forced to put the hot chocolate in the conference room for all of them to drink and some candy that she had picked up without Michael's knowledge of it. Michael came into the conference room and had called a meeting so the staff filed in.

"Well, I'm Michael Scott... the manager of this humble abode..."

"Isn't that what you say if you own a house?" one of the teenagers asked.

"Um... yes... and this office is like a house and we are all the family here. Since it is really snowing out there... how about we go around and introduce ourselves? Who wants to go first?" Dwight's hand went up in the air and Michael ignored it. "How about you Ryan?"

"Umm...okay. I'm Ryan Howard."

"Anything else you'd want to say?"

"Not really."

"So...who wants to go next." Michael made everyone go before he let Dwight announce his name.

"I am Dwight Shrute and if anyone touches my stuff, I will..."

"Dwight, we don't want to hear how you will molest them," Jim interrupted which caused even the band kids to snicker over what he had said.

"Okay, how about you?" Michael asked.

"This is Rachel, Nara, Travis, Kyle, Ashley, Jess, Lyndsay, Tyler, Pottsy..." the director started.

"Hey, hey... where's Joanie?" Michael cut in.

"Uh... Kelsey, Herby, Thomas, Mary, Josh, Mark, Andy, Ethan, Julia, Katie, Brittany, Sarah, Jacob, Olivia, Whitney, Taylor, Ayla, Nikki, Megan, Marissa, Anna, Alex, and that's it." He then went and added his own name to the bunch. He paused for a moment. "Well, it's nice to meet you but we need to get going." He looked out the window and saw the snow coming down and the roads were already covered with snow.

Creed had disappeared and then came back into the room. "The computer says that nobody should leave the buildings because we're getting more than three feet."

Pam went out to check. "He's right," she said when she came back in.

"Great..." someone said sarcastically.

"Well, now we can all have a sleep over!" Michael said, sounding excited.  
---  
Michael: When I was twelve, I decided I wanted to have sleep over party. My mom got all the supplies and I invited all the guys. Girls had cooties...not anymore...but...

Pause.

Michael: No one showed up and the next Monday in school, I was made fun of. The next weekend, the kid who sat beside me had a sleep over party and everyone went.

Pause.

Michael: Not the best experience I've had.

---

Those who worked at Dunder-Mifflin went back out to the phones to call home and tell someone they would have to stay at the office. The band members called home on their own cell phones to tell their family that they would have to stay over night in Scranton. This was going to be one long night and it was only three in the afternoon. The Line Mountain Marching Band stared out the windows, wanting to get home but knowing that they were stuck.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope this isn't extremely bad since it is my first Office fiction. 


End file.
